


The Problem With Being a Girl Pt. 2

by june2000 (orphan_account)



Series: The Problem With Being a Girl [2]
Category: DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Other, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/june2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is known world-wide as a boy yet in real life she is Rikkana Mary Grayson, a girl. Life seems normal, or at least as normal as it can get for a teenage vigilante, but that all changes when a mysterious stranger shows up and hidden feelings arise. (Part 2 of a Series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Being a Girl Pt. 2

For anyone interested, this was previously created as a full story. However, as I am currently really busy I have put that story into hiatus. But since I don't want all my hard work to be wasted, I am going to make each chapter into a stand alone story that will be apart of a series.

~ June

* * *

_Recognized Robin B01_

Stepping off the zeta-platform, the first thing she noticed is the yellow blur coming straight at her until she was knocked over onto her back.

"Duuude! Where have you been all week! It's totally against bro-code you know!"

"Yeah well, Bats been keeping me busy lately okay" Robin huffed in an annoyed tone.

It's partially the truth since Bruce was keeping her busy lately, just not for any superhero stuff. It was Rikkana Grayson stuff. Just thinking about the rich snobs she had to endure through all the galas and balls she participated in the last week made her shudder with disgust.

Then she looked up and noticed for the first time (how could she  _not_ notice this earlier! She was trained by  _the Batman_  for God's sake) how compromising their position was. She let out a really unmanly 'eep' and pushed Wally off her and stood up. She felt the heat rising up to her cheeks.

Wally gave her a weird look and opened his mouth

"What was that fo-

"BAYWATCH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY HAIRBRUSH"

At that moment Artemis stormed in with frizzy blonde hair and a flushed face. Behind her stood the rest of the team, shuffling awkwardly as if not sure if they were to further support the blonde's hussle.

"-OT MY FAULT YOU HAVE SUCH A DISFUNCTIONAL MEMORY YOU FORGOT WHERE YOU PUT IT"

"STOP ACTING STUPID AND JUST GIVE IT BACK"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DON'T HA-

This has got to be the first time she has ever been grateful for a Wally-Artemis fight. Usually she would be pissed off, probably covering her ears and wincing at the load screams, but today she was glad. Who knows what sort of awkward questions Wally could've asked her just now.

Turning away from the fight, she let out a silent sigh of relief. Really, she didn't know when she started acting that way towards Wally. It kind of just sprung on her a few weeks back during the 'kitchen-incident-that-was-sworn-to-never-be-mentioned-again', as quoted directly from KF.

With fish bones still stuck in her hair and a really stained up uniform, that sort of a warzone was  _not_  a romantic place to realize one's totally inappropiate feelings towards their best friend.

_Recognized Batman 02_

Batman walked in and glares momentarily at Artemis and Wally, efficiently shutting them up and snapping the whole team to attention, before bringing up a hologram of a map and a picture of a warehouse.

"Team, there have been sightings of suspicious movements locacted around this warehouse in Quebec. The league is unsure of the activities being done here but we have a reason to believe that it is not legal. Your mission is to investigate and report back to me. There will be no unnesseary risks as this is a simple recon to gather intel on possible new villians. Good luck."

Turning off the holograms, He gives her a look. To everyone else, this has no meaning to it but she understands it.

_Stay safe._

Robin flashes him a grin.

_Don't worry. I will._

The rest of the team was already heading towards to bioship.

"Come on Rob! You coming or what?"

"Yeah yeah coming KF!"

She gives Batman once last smile before she boards.

She takes her seat by the window and leans her face on her propped up elbow. This was going to be a long ride.

 

*

 

"We're here! Everybody wake up"

Groans could be heard from around. Robin blinked twice before fully opening her eyes.

"Hey dude, look. I can see the warehouse" Wally nudged her shoulder

"I'm sure he can see for himself, Baywatch"

"Why you-

"Team"

Kaldur's authoritative voice cut through their arguments. Artemis and Wally fell silent.

"We will split into pairs. Robin and Kid Flash will go in to investigate the front, M'gann and Superboy will go to the right; Artemis and I will go to the left. Is that clear?"

Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the room.

 

*

 

"Dude stop pushing me! Totally not whelmed"

She turned to look back at Wally. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe if you listened to me and not crawl through the vents, then maybe I wouldn't be pushing you"

She could feel a headache coming onto her.

"Shut up. You know the only way through the front and not get spotted is through the vents"

Sure climbing through the vents does seem a bit cliche, but it still works. Its not her fault that people are still stupid enough to not put any sort of security system in the vents. Especially after the many spy movies that display this kind of work.

Keeping forwards, she saw an opening, "And there is our exit. Make sure you be quiet".

"Aye aye captain"

She totally hears the sarcasm dripping from his voice. Ignoring Wally for now, she jumps down from the vents and motions for him to follow. They look around.

"Holy Batman. I am definitely overwhelmed. Heavy of the over."

"No kidding"

The warehouse looked nothing like a warehouse on the inside that's for sure. The whole place was like a palace. Christ! It was even fancier than Wayne mansion!

She cleared her throat.

"Well, no use to just stand here and stare all day. We should go find their control rooms. I bet a place like this  _has_  to have a control room, I mean"

Kid Flash nodded faintly, probably still a bit awed from their surroundings. Not that she blames him, she was pretty shocked herself.

They walked along the hall, passing several paintings that looked as if they belonged in an art museum, until they came towards a door. There was a sign saying 'CONTROL ROOM'.

"Well, that was easy"

Robin snorted.

"No kidding, its seems as if their entire facility has horrible security"

She pushed open the door and was welcomed by the glowing screens of several different computer screens (or what looked like computers), holograms, and other fancy tech that she has never seen before.

"Okay KF you better cover me because this actually might take a while"

"You mean the world's greatest hacker is going to have difficulty hacking?" he gasped in mock horror

Robin narrowed her eyes in concentration and said in a more serious voice,

"This is no ordinary tech KF. I've never seen anything like it. It's almost like those alien tech I saw Bats looking over once. Also, these machines seem pretty advanced. But the strange thing is, their security still sucks despite of this. Either this group of people stole the tech and are too stupid to work it or maybe..."

She trailed off as she turned to look at the speeder infront of her. He was chewing on his lip, staring intensly the masses of screens.

"Maybe they don't need it?" he said finally.

Her eyebrows shot up, what does he mean by tha⎯

"Who are you?"

Startled by the sudden voice of a stranger, the pair turned and stared straight at a young teen dressed in princely clothes. He has dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes. There was also a strange ring on his finger…but that wasn't really important right now.

Okay. Shit. What was Batman going to say? She was so focused on trying to comprehend the technology around her that she completely didn't notice a person sneak up on them.

He was staring straight at them, or more specifically, at Robin.

Robin stared back. He...actually wasn't all that bad looking.

Shaking her head she narrows her eyes at the stranger more intently this time. He didn't seem to be hostile, simply...confused? But there was no time to dwell on that right now. Before anyone could react, a rumble of footsteps was heard heading their way. An alarm suddenly starts blaring loudly.

"Shit. Rob, we have to retreat. There's too many guards coming"

Before she could even comprehend what KF just said, she was picked up bridal style and everything became a blur of colors. Then she was suddenly on the ground again next to the bioship. She could see the rest of the team coming as well.

She turned to face Wally with a scowl on her face.

"I know I'm small and all, but small does not equal to pick me up. I thought we discussed this last time already"

Wally gives her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry dude, but we did have to get out of the building quickly"

"Enough talk. We must go back to the cave immediately before the guards catch up on us" Kaldur cuts in.

They all scrambled onto the bioship and they flew back to the cave. But for the rest of the trip, Robin couldn't help but think back.

_Who was that boy?_


End file.
